Fortune Arcana
The Fortune Arcana, also known as the Wheel of Fortune, is a recurring Arcana revolving the Persona series. Portrayed as a wheel with different animals wearing wealthy and beggarly clothes up and down the wheel, the Fortune Arcana symbolizes Fate and varying luck, fortunes and opportunities. What goes up will go down, what goes down will go up. Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Fortune Arcana is associated myth-figures related to Fate and Time, notable with the Norn Sisters, and has personas of the wind element. Appearances & Persona ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Persona 2: Innocent Sin The Fortune Tarot is represented by Jun Kurosu and his initial Persona, Hermes. If the right requirements are met, Jun can transfigure Hermes into his ultimate Persona, Chronos. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Persona 3 The Fortune Arcana Social Link is represented by Keisuke Hiraga, a senior of the Protagonist in Gekkoukan High. The Social Link can be initiated when the Protagonist joins one of three culture clubs: Art Club, Music Club, or Photography Club. The Fortune Arcana powers up every time the Protagonist interacts with Keisuke, where he helps him to understand what he truly wants and his conflicted feelings to choose between his hobby or his father's wishes. Upon completing the Social Link, Keisuke will give the Protagonist a Offer Letter for a scholarship, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Fortune Arcana, Norn. The Fortune Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Takaya Sakaki, leader of Strega. Persona 3 FES The Fortune Arcana remains relatively the same as ''Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Empusa was added in the Fortune Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 3 Portable If the player chooses the Female Protagonist, Ryoji Mochizuki, the human form of Death, is the one to represent the Fortune Social Link. Persona 4 The Fortune Arcana Social Link is represented by Naoto Shirogane in ''Persona 4. The Social Link is available to be created after October 20th, however, the Protagonist must first max-out his "Knowledge" and "Courage" status parameters before creating the Social Link. The Social Link can be created after the Protagonist talks to a suspicious looking person in the North-side of the Shopping Street in Yaosinaba, where he obtains a letter to be sent to Naoto. After receiving the letter, the Protagonist must then return to Yasogami High School and speak to Naoto, initiating the Social Link. In the events of the Fortune Arcana Social Link, the Protagonist teams-up with Naoto to investigate a challenge given to the Shirogane family by a "Phantom Thief". Leveling the Fortune Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Naoto to learn her distinct follow-up move, Ultra Trigger, where Naoto fires powerful shots with her gun upon all enemies with chances of inflicting 'Down' or 'Dizzy' status. However, the Protagonist must have struck down a target first. ''Persona 4 Arena The Fortune Arcana is represented by Naoto Shirogane, Labrys and her shadow. Card Designs File:P2EP-Tarot-Fortune.png|''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment File:Fortune.png|''Persona 3 FES'' Category: Fortune Arcana Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3 FES Category: Persona 4 Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Tarot Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona